Cursed: A Pair Of Emerald Eyes
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: When Kiara doesn't get her way on choosing her future mate in love, it leads to her a surprise relationship brewed by her parents. How will she feel? Rated T for Incest, mild language, and one graphical scene. Brother/Sister Tanabi/Kiara Ch3 includes graphical talk
1. Seeking the Princess' hand but failing

**Cursed: A Pair of Emerald Eyes**

**Hello, my fellow reviewers! I am announcing this new trilogy on my profile page soon, so check that out, and make sure to review my updated 'Tanabi's Story'. Also, I am going to tell you in this and any future stories the title's relationship to the plot. Don't forget to review, and happy reading! (P.S. this story takes place before she meets Kovu a second time and before the hunt.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lion King characters and any of their rights reserved. I do own my OC's though.**

Title Explanation:

The story is based around a brother/sister couple which is scorned at or cursed in the Pridelands. Cursed will be a proper title for the trials which will be on Tanabi and Kiara. Also, since Tanabi inherited the emerald eye trait from Nala, his mother, Kiara finds that stunning in him.

Chapter 1: Seeking the Princess' hand but failing

**Simba/Kiara**

It was like any other day in the majestic Pridelands for the great king Simba. The sun had finally risen, making the early morning clouds appear a bright pink color, and the wind brushed through Simba's auburn mane. Today, several tribes close to the Pridelands would send a worthy young male of their choice to become the prince of Pride Rock and become the future mate of the young princess Kiara. Simba walked from his dark, cool sleeping den, onto the mahogany promontory point of Pride Rock, then, circling his head, he saw several lions not far off in the horizon, approaching the Pridelands' border.

"Zazu, come here." Simba called to the aid of the annoying blue hornbill.

"Yes, sire?" Zazu asked, landing beside Simba's gaunt body.

"Alert the representatives of each tribe that they will be meeting me at the base of Pride Rock." Simba ordered his majordomo.

"Affirmatively, sire, I will be off at once." Zazu responded, gliding off towards the lions now very close to Pride Rock.

"I hope at least one of them meets Kiara's standards." Simba sighed out loud, recalling the past experiences with other tribe representatives. "Otherwise…. I don't know what I will do."

Meanwhile, Zazu flew back and perched on Simba's back, examining the seven young male lion newcomers. The first was tall, pale fur, brown tuft and a strip of mane down his neck, with bright azure eyes, but also seemed very tough-looking with scars on his paws and in various parts of his body composition. The second was shorter, but had golden fur, darker muzzle, beaming emerald eyes, a dark chocolate brown tuft with barely a strip of mane down his neck, and a comforting smile. Although, Simba noticed deep underneath his warm complexion he was angry and depressed at something. The next three had much in common with orange-pale fur, brown eyes, a red tuft, and tribal paints littered their faces. The last two were the shortest, and looked like pre-teens with brown fur, jet-black tufts, orange irises, and nervous complexions.

Simba spoke up, saying, "I know you seven have gathered here today to receive my daughter, Kiara's hand as future mate and my heir. I would also like you to present your names starting with the pale-furred one."

The gruff lion put on a small lop-sided, goofy smile, and said in an English accent, "My name is Dhahabu, representing the Southern Rivers Tribe."

The second troubled lion continued to smile and responded, "My name is Akiki, and I'm from the Northern Woodlands Tribe."

The three look-alike lions announced, "Our names are Chawa, Chupo, and Nguvu, we're representing the Mountain tribes, Dark Mist Tribe, and the Forest tribe."

The last two were twins, and one of them had enough courage to speak up, "My name… is Zamani….. and this is my brother…. Maji… we represent the Red waters tribe."

"Welcome to the Pridelands, fellow competitors." Simba smiled.

He then turned to the ascending ledge and stated, "Kiara, come down, they're waiting."

Kiara descended the ledge, looking more beautiful than she could ever be. Her orange pelt shined, her brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and a beautiful pink lily was stuck beside her ear. She came down next to her proud father, and walked down the line of lions, checking all the traits she desired.

**Tanabi**

While Kiara was picking her future heir, Tanabi had been ordered to stay in the sleeping cave until Kiara had made her decision. This was determined by Simba because he had a tendency to be an overprotective older brother, and resulting in the lions being scared off.

"Pfftt….. I don't know why dad needs Kiara to pick an heir when he should be finding a female for me!" Tanabi growled, sighing, and rolled over, swatting an annoying tse tse fly.

Tanabi was very tall, had the bright golden fur of Simba, had bright emerald eyes, and had a large tuft of auburn mane on his head and a larger strip of mane down his neck than most teenagers his age.

He rolled over on his stomach and did what he was best at….thinking. Tanabi had always been a lone lion when it came to social activities, unless he was wrestling with Kiara or spending time with his parents. He often spent his free time thinking to himself about trying to picture him, Tanabi, as King of Pride Rock. He was often concerned with the future of the pride under his leadership. Who would faithfully follow him as his queen unto making wise and important decisions? Who would guide him to making the right choices in having kids? Sighing, Tanabi got up, stretched, and shook his mane up. He needed to cool off; the summer was taking a beating on his perception of the obvious. Unfortunately, he couldn't, Kiara usually took a while with these decisions, so he paced around the cave, glaring at the rock ground, every once in a while peering out of the cave, checking on the progress. Usually, during the morning, he had something requested of his mother, or someone to converse privately with. Most of the lionesses had gone off to the early hunt, and the ones who remained were sick or tending to their wounds. But then, unexpectedly, Kiara marched up to the entrance of the cave, an angry look distorting her beauty.

"Didn't go so well?" Tanabi asked, not trying to get Kiara angry, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't ask 'Nabi." Kiara stopped her brother coldly. "Don't…. even….ask."

"Oh great…." Tanabi sighed rolling his eyes up towards the top of the cave, and then faced the mid-morning sunlight streaming into the cave. "Dad must've chosen some really crappy delegates this time. I wonder what he's going to do now."

His father marched up to the cave shortly after Kiara, fuming, "Kiara! Get back here; you've rejected too many lions to be your future husband, and I'm sick and tired of searching!"

Simba went into the center of the cave and his sister and he argued for a long time. Tanabi clasped his paws over his ears and lay down, not wanting to hear another argument of his father with Kiara. He wondered when this would stop and when his sister would realize that she didn't have any more options. Tanabi also knew that his father and his mother, Nala, would talk yet again negatively about Kiara's choice. What would they say? Probably something like this:

"Hon, Kiara rejected 7 more lions today…. What am I going to do?" His father would say.

"Find 7 more, Simba….. Honestly, you would think teenagers would be more sensible, I mean, look at your only son." His mother would respond.

Just then Nala arrived to see Tanabi avoiding another argument between father and daughter.

"What happened, Tanabi?" Nala inquired, secretly wishing not wanting to question the matter at hand.

"Ask dad…." Tanabi sighed, remaining in the same position, getting up for a quick cooling off at the waterhole.

"Oh boy, what am I going to do with my two teenagers?" Nala asked herself, walking towards the two furious lions at the dark center of the cave.

**There's chapter one. I promise, there will be more chapters coming soon. Please criticize if you must, but don't flame or stupidly try to report. Just write something in the comment box so I can have some feedback.**

**-PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


	2. The Only Option

Chapter 2: The Only Option

**Well, thank you for the reviews and criticisms, they are greatly appreciated! And look it's only been three days, hooray, and so far my fastest update! Well, make sure to enjoy the twisted plot and don't forget to comment! :) (P.S. - I try to make my chapters lengthy, but I'm so rushed by life it seems longer than it really is!) **

**Simba/Nala**

After the confrontation and Nala's orders for Kiara to go cool off at the waterhole for a while, Simba and Nala took time to converse in the cool shade of the cave while the afternoon sun streamed in from behind.

"Nala, I don't know what I'm going to do with Kiara, she rejects chosen males like it's poisoned antelope!" Simba sighed, pacing the den. "There aren't enough males in the world for Kiara to choose, so looking further would be impossible!"

"Simba, first of all, why don't you let Kiara pick a mate that she truly loves? She can't reject on someone she loves? Look at your son, Tanabi plays with her, he accompanies her, he loves her like a brother should. Let her choose someone who will do that." Nala inquired, taking a breath. "Besides, you need to be looking into a mate for Tanabi anyways. He's older, destined to be King, so choose a wife for him and stop worrying about Kiara!"

"Nala, Tanabi has to pick a female from our pride, it's the law, besides the females are too old or too young for Tanabi! Second, Kiara has to be betrothed to a male, hand-picked by the parents!" Simba roared.

"Why can't you bend the rules, you did when you spent time with Timon and Pumbaa! What happened to that?" Nala roared back, bewildered.

Simba started to growl, but stopped. He started to remember a time….. where things were different….a time when his son actually spent a full day with him…..and he had told a story on the summit.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Dad, Dad, wake up! You promised we would be on the summit today!" A young Tanabi begged, inside the dark sleeping cave, where many lions were trying to ignore his pleas.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Simba got up on all fours, yawning. This was totally déjà vu, he thought.

Tanabi ran out of the cave just in time to see the magnificent bright orange-pink sun rising above the horizon.

"Wow! Look at the pretty colors, Dad!" Tanabi exclaimed, beckoning his father to watch.

"Yes, I know Tanabi. Remember my speech?" Simba yawned, concentrating on his son.

"Okay, fine, I'll race ya to the top!" Tanabi laughed and started to ascend up Pride Rock at a high speed.

Simba tried to keep up, but his legs and all of his muscles started to ache, and he roared, "TANABI! (pant), WAIT UP!"

Tanabi obediently slowed to a walking pace, and by the time father and son reached the summit, Simba was eternally exhausted to the point of collapsing.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for running, are you okay?" Tanabi asked, looking down at the ground with guilt.

Simba noticed the guilt in his son's face and decided to start his story.

"Tanabi, pay attention now, I'm going to start." Simba stated.

Tanabi snapped back to attention and respectively sat by his father's side, listening.

"Now then, let me start from my beginning as a happy, go-lucky prince, just like you." Simba smiled, laughing at his own statement. "Now seriously, Once upon a time, just in this same place, my father showed me the borders of the Pridelands. I was very confused, but later it would teach me a lesson. Now, do you remember the stories of your (not so) great-uncle Scar?"

"Yes, father." Tanabi responded, looking around at the gorgeous waving grass savannah down below.

Then to his right, he saw a shadowy, condemned place, which now is called "The Elephant Graveyard". He had heard tales of this story before. Tanabi remembered hearing endless hints from his father about this, but not very descriptive like this speech was going to be.

"Well, he 'tested' my bravery by tricking Nala and I by going into the Elephant Graveyard. Scar thought the hyenas would instantly tear your mom and me apart, but my father came right after we got trapped at the end of the tunnel. He roared, making the hyenas tremble and scatter, and punished both of us." Simba sighed, recalling the experience.

"Wow…" Tanabi breathed, imagining the situation. "What happened then?"

"Well then… Scar told me he had a surprise for me, so I told Nala I would be right back, but then he triggered the wildebeest trap which killed my dad…." Simba looked down, trying his hardest not to sob in front of his son.

Tanabi immediately comforted his father, saying, "It's alright daddy, I understand."

Tanabi hated when his dad got emotional. It was like a big, dark cloud had overpowered his mind and forced depression.

Simba sucked in a big rush of air and let it out, continuing.

"So, it killed him, and Scar exiled me, which led to my meeting with Timon and Pumbaa. I stayed there until I was a very young adult, and then Nala found me again. We defeated Scar, and reclaimed the rightful ownership of the throne." Samba finished.

"Oh, that sounds cool. How did we get in the picture again?" Tanabi inquired.

"I…. uh….will tell you when you're older…" Simba trailed, looking away.

"Oh, before I forget, daddy, I have a question, another one." Tanabi responded, looking up into his father's eyes.

"Yes, Tanabi?" Simba asked, sitting down on the stony ground.

"How do I be nice to Kiara?" Tanabi asked innocently, smiling.

"What, did you do something to her that I don't know about?" Simba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just asking since you didn't have siblings." Tanabi giggled.

"Just be sensitive towards one another, and most importantly, have a sense of caring and help each other in any situation." Simba answered, looking at the sun's position in the sky.

"Oh okay, are we done, daddy?" Tanabi asked.

"For today, yes. Your mother and I have to talk." Simba responded.

"Again?" Tanabi sighed on the way down Pride Rock.

"Well when you find the right mate, you'll want to spend more time with her, like I spent time with you." Simba explained in the proper manner.

"Okay, fine." Tanabi pouted. "But we'll still have fun together, right?" Tanabi smiled mischievously up at his father.

"Right!" his father pushed Tanabi down with his massive paw, playfully.

The son and father then descended onto the ground, and went off to their daily routines.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"_Have a sense of caring…..help each other in any situation…..spend time with each other…. it's crazy but it just might work…"_ Simba thought while Nala tried to get him out of hell's longest hallucination.

"Simba! You better fricking get up before I go to the watering hole to get a mouthful of water!" Nala threatened, nudging his midsection.

"Huh, wait, huh?" Simba babbled, looking in each and every direction.

"What were you doing? Daytime sleep-walking? You were like that with your eyes open wide for at least an hour!" Nala yelled, confused at the sudden transition.

"I was reminiscing, and have our final option that might actually work!" Simba exclaimed, giving Nala a bewildered expression.

"So, are you going to actually tell me, or keep babbling about your flashbacks?" Nala groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" Simba started, and then whispered his idea in his mate's ear.

Nala eyes got wide and began to tremble; she was shell-shocked, and looked like someone told her a scary bedtime story.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" she screamed making Simba sorry he brought up the concept. "Our Pride will get guffawed at AND scorned at, if we decide to interbreed our children!"

"What else can we do?" Simba shivered, trying to back away from Nala's nervous wrath.

She sighed. She wasn't the answering type, so she said, "We'll tell them, but I certainly don't think it will work."

**Tanabi/Kiara**

While the commotion was at hand in the sleeping den, Tanabi and Kiara were cooling off at the waterhole as instructed. Both were floating lazily in the cool aquamarine water, and no eye contact was made. Tanabi then sighed, and dove underwater, looking at all the multicolored fish that were swept from the river. Surfacing, he went on dry land and shook his fur and his auburn mane dry. Kiara looked up to see Tanabi lying down on the dry savannah grass, thinking, as usual.

"Why does he think a lot, it seems endlessly boring." Kiara thought as she got on land, shook his fur, and laid down next to her brother who had a depressed expression upon his face.

"What's the matter, 'Nabi? Cat got your tongue?" she asked, concerned.

"No, just very disappointed at dad." Tanabi sighed, reminiscing.

"Why, did he tell something that made you upset? I know he made me upset, the nerve of him to pick more freak delegates for my approval!" Kiara growled, and then sighed.

"No, it's something that he forgot to tell me and a promise that probably is expired for him." He sighed, concentrating his grieved emerald eyes on the ground.

"What, the talk?" she asked, confused. "Mom told me all about that at least a week ago, and the facts were nasty."

"You got it?" Tanabi cocked an eyebrow at her, bewildered. "I never got any information on that, besides, dad hasn't gotten around to picking a mate for me yet."

"I'm sure it'll come naturally, besides, the girl talk is probably worse than the boy talk." She shivered, thinking again.

"Kiara, besides me not going to have a mate yet, how come you're rejecting males right and left?" Tanabi inquired, wanting to know the truth.

"Well, most of them are mean, and probably blow all their steam on me if I try to speak." She shuddered, recalling the Adani experience. "Others can't speak 5 words without getting nervous or troublesome in their voice."

"Oh, I remember that freak; he tried to do it to ya right on the spot!" Tanabi growled, remembering the forced, threatened words.

"Never want to have a mate like that." She stated, and that was removed from the conversation's standing point.

"Anyway, the future looks bleak unless interbreeding is an option, or mom and dad have another child that can actually get a mate." Tanabi laughed, joking around.

"Eww, you pervert, don't think that will solve our problems! Remember that cub that was born with blindless and two missing legs? He had to be put out of his misery because it was cursed by the shaman, the poor thing!" Kiara pointed out, shuddering.

"Oh come on, Kiara, we wrestle! 'It' just requires more…" Tanabi started, laughing.

"You are sick, brother." Kiara groaned, rolling her eyes. "If mom and dad found out what you were thinking…"

Suddenly, they heard a yell from Pride Rock, and it heard just like their mother.

"Uh oh, we better check to see what's wrong….." Tanabi trailed.

The two lions took off, and arrived just in time to see their parents at the base of the rock, faces all serious.

"You have something to tell us don't you?" Kiara sighed.

"A lot, and Tanabi, I owe you something too." Simba look directly at Tanabi's gaze and Tanabi knew exactly what he was talking about.

The two teens gulped and separated with Simba and Tanabi on a different side of the cave, while Nala and Kiara waited in the main sleeping cave, not knowing what was to come….

**There you have it, the second chapter. The rating may be upped, but no guarantee. The next chapter includes the birds and the bees talk, for men. If you female reviewers are offended, skip to the bottom of the chapter. Review! :) (Word Count: 1,980)**

**-PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


End file.
